


Khô cá khóc

by PastelMtape



Category: MaTrieu
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMtape/pseuds/PastelMtape
Summary: http://xuyachi.lofter.com/post/30a61128_1c644315f





	1. Chapter 1

Ân... Ta viết thiên thứ nhất trung thiên đồng nhân cố sự, tại Vân Phi Dương xuất ra đầu tiên ( Nghĩ Niệm Vân bay lên...). Xem thử nhìn nơi này thả dành trước có được hay không. Trước đó thả Post Bar đều bị loạn nuốt; Một lần nghĩ thả Weibo ngựa Triệu siêu lời nói kết quả biểu hiện có vấn đề đều không nhìn thấy, về sau càng trực tiếp nói ta số tài khoản hành vi dị thường đem nó đông kết... Nếu như bản này cố sự có thể thuận lợi thiếp xong không bị nuốt văn đông lạnh số tài khoản cái gì, lại thả cái khác trong tay có lưu bản thảo đi lên.( Có chút chỉ có dán tại Vân Phi Dương, không có dành trước liền không có. Phiền muộn......)

Vẫn là viết một chút dùng ăn cần biết lấy cung cấp tránh sét.

Một, răng tiểu thư là người Đài Loan, sẽ chỉ viết chữ phồn thể.

Hai, nhân vật OOC Đương nhiên là có, chủ yếu vấn đề là ác ý bán manh, ngây thơ, mềm oặt cùng ngốc bạch ngọt.

Ba, sẽ không viết thịt, tất cả đều là thanh thủy.

Bốn, chỉ đọc qua Tam quốc chí, không có đọc qua diễn nghĩa cũng chưa xem xong qua bất luận cái gì một bản Tam quốc ảnh kịch tác phẩm, không có chơi qua Tam quốc tương quan trò chơi, vương giả vinh quang cũng hoàn toàn không tiếp xúc, sử hướng cũng chỉ có chính sử + Bản nhân não động ( Khả năng rất nhàm chán ).

Năm, chỉ ăn Mã Siêu X Triệu Vân cái này một đôi CP, không thể hủy đi không thể nghịch, không có bất kỳ cái gì cái khác đầu tường lại kính tạ Amway.

Sáu, lão nhân gia tâm linh yếu ớt không được xem BE Ngược văn cho nên khi nhưng cũng không viết, tất cả văn tất cả đều là HE.

【 Truyện cổ tích 】 Khô cá khóc ( Một )  
Chương 1: 

Khô cá qua sông khóc,  
Khi nào hối hận phục cùng?  
Làm sách cùng phường tự,  
Tướng dạy thận xuất nhập.

《 Hán nhạc phủ. Khô cá qua sông khóc 》 

"Nhỏ siêu, bài thơ này chính là đang giảng ngươi rồi... Ha ha ha!" Chín tuổi Triệu Vân ôm bụng chỉ vào bằng hữu của hắn, đồng dạng chín tuổi Mã Siêu cười không ngừng.

Mã Siêu cảm thấy rất khó chịu, từ nơi nào đọc tới này sao không có phẩm vị thơ, lại vẫn lấy ra chế giễu ta!? Ta nào có trong thơ đầu kia đần cá như vậy gặp xui xẻo? Ta thế nhưng là cao quý, thông minh lại cường tráng nhân ngư a! Mã Siêu tức giận đến lắc lắc hắn cái đuôi to, đối Triệu Vân sau não chính là một cái. Triệu Vân một đầu ngã vào trong nước biển. Lần này đổi Mã Siêu rất đắc ý cười ha ha: "Thối tiểu Vân, hừ! Nhìn ta vung đuôi thần công!" Đợi một hồi... Thế nào không có đứng lên phản kích? Chẳng lẽ... Ta dùng sức quá lớn đem tiểu Vân đánh ngất xỉu?! Hắn trong nước cũng không có biện pháp hô hấp a! Mã Siêu vội vội vàng vàng đi qua đem Triệu Vân đầu lôi ra mặt nước, khẩn trương gọi hắn: 

"Tiểu Vân! Tiểu Vân? Ngươi không sao chứ?" Một bên thử lay tỉnh Triệu Vân. Thế nhưng là Triệu Vân giống như thật đã hôn mê, cũng không nhúc nhích. Mã Siêu lần này thật có chút luống cuống."Tiểu Vân, ngươi đừng dọa ta... Oa... Thế nào xử lý?" Mã Siêu gấp đến độ nước mắt đều nhanh rớt xuống. 

"Phốc!" Ngay tại Mã Siêu ôm hôn mê Triệu Vân gấp đến độ hoang mang lo sợ thời điểm, Triệu Vân đột nhiên mở to mắt, đem vừa mới ngậm trong miệng một miệng lớn nước biển toàn phun tại Mã Siêu mặt khổ qua bên trên.

"Ha ha ha! Nhỏ siêu ngươi lại bị lừa. Ngươi như thế dễ bị lừa cha mẹ ngươi biết sao?" Nói, Triệu Vân đã gọn gàng bơi ra đi, xa xa đối Mã Siêu làm mặt quỷ: "Không biết là con nào đần cá chơi lướt sóng chơi đến bị quăng lên bờ bò không trở về trong biển... Cái này thơ không phải nói ngươi còn có thể nói ai?" Mã Siêu tức giận đến nổi trận lôi đình, "Triệu Vân ngươi xong!" Rồi mới lại là một trận ngươi truy ta đuổi. Đương nhiên, người là không thể nào du lịch qua được nhân ngư. Cho nên cuối cùng nhất luôn luôn Triệu Vân bị Mã Siêu đuổi kịp rồi mới cầu xin tha thứ kết thúc. Một người một cá mỗi ngày đều như thế chơi đến quên cả trời đất. Thẳng đến tình trạng kiệt sức mới tựa ở bên bờ trên đá ngầm thở.

Mã Siêu là theo chân một cái mãnh liệt bão đi vào Triệu Vân chỗ ở cái thôn lạc nhỏ này. Nói đến trách hắn ham chơi, không có tuân theo cha cảnh cáo, chỉ muốn như vậy lớn gió xoáy lên sóng nổi lên đến mới đủ kích thích, kết quả bị một đạo chó dại sóng ném lên bờ. Mã Siêu lúc này mới phát hiện hắn vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo cái đuôi trên đất bằng hoàn toàn không có tác dụng, chỉ có thể kéo lấy cái đuôi chậm rãi lắc lắc bò hướng biển phương hướng khó khăn tiến lên. Bén nhọn bờ đá ngầm san hô đem hắn mỹ lệ cái đuôi mài đến thương tích đầy mình, tăng thêm liệt nhật bộc phơi, hắn thể lực rất nhanh tiêu hao hầu như không còn. Ngay tại hắn cho là mình xong thời điểm, hắn gặp Triệu Vân. 

Mã Siêu cha Mã Đằng luôn luôn dặn dò hắn nhất định phải rời xa nhân loại, nói bọn hắn là trên đời tà ác nhất sinh vật, cùng bọn hắn dính líu quan hệ liền sẽ vì toàn tộc mang đến bất hạnh. Bất quá đối lúc ấy Mã Siêu cái này sắp bị phơi càn khô cá tới nói, căn bản không có hắn lựa chọn nào khác. May mắn cùng hắn cùng tuổi Triệu Vân là cái hài tử hiền lành, nhìn thấy mình đầy thương tích Mã Siêu, mặc dù ngạc nhiên, lại chẳng những không có tổn thương hắn, còn tranh thủ thời gian cởi quần áo trên người, trước thay hắn đem thụ thương cái đuôi đơn giản xử lý bao tốt, rồi mới đỡ dậy hắn, trợ giúp hắn trở lại trong biển.

Triệu Vân nhìn Mã Siêu đã nhanh hư thoát, đem Mã Siêu trước an trí tại chỗ nước cạn đá ngầm chồng ở giữa, để hắn chờ đợi, lại chạy về trong làng. Mã Siêu nhớ tới cha dặn dò, muốn chạy trốn về trong biển sâu, hết lần này tới lần khác một điểm khí lực cũng không sử ra được. Ngay tại hắn suy nghĩ miên man" Chẳng lẽ cá của ta vốn liền như thế kết thúc rồi à?" "Nếu là đứa bé kia mang theo một đám người loại tới ta nên thế nào xử lý?" "Lại ra sao cũng muốn liều cái đồng quy vu tận!" Thời điểm, Triệu Vân lại một người chạy về tới. 

Triệu Vân cầm hai viên quả dừa còn có tám khỏa cơm nắm trở về, nói: "Ngươi đói bụng khát nước rồi? Trong nhà của ta chỉ có những này, ta..." Mã Siêu không kịp chờ đợi đem đống kia đồ ăn đoạt tới, một móng vuốt đem hai viên quả dừa nửa phần trên gọt sạch, đem bên trong quả dừa nước uống đến một giọt không dư thừa, lại tốc độ ánh sáng đem cơm nắm toàn nhét vào miệng bên trong. Triệu Vân ở một bên nhìn hắn ăn thấy trợn cả mắt lên.

"... Nhóm... Một... Lên... Phân... Lấy ăn đi..." Triệu Vân càng nói càng nhỏ âm thanh, cuối cùng nhất thanh âm nhỏ đến giống muỗi kêu. Nói xong thời điểm Mã Siêu vừa vặn đem cuối cùng nhất một miếng cơm đoàn nhét vào miệng bên trong, hàm hàm hồ hồ nói một câu: "Ai lá." ( Tạ ơn.) Toàn nuốt xuống về sau lại ợ một cái, sờ lấy bụng rất thỏa mãn cho Triệu Vân một cái to lớn tiếu dung: "Ta vừa mới nói là, tạ ơn. Ngươi nói cái gì ta không có nghe rõ, có thể hay không lặp lại lần nữa?" 

Những cái kia vốn là Triệu Vân dự định cùng Mã Siêu phân ra ăn. Không nghĩ tới hắn như thế sẽ ăn, một người toàn đã ăn xong. Triệu Vân tiếp lấy nhớ tới hắn vừa mới quá vội vàng, đem trên bàn có thể ăn toàn quét vào trong ba lô liền xông lại, quên cho ca ca lưu một phần. Cái này ca ca công việc trở về, không liền muốn đói bụng sao? Trong nhà đã một hạt gạo cũng không có, thế nào xử lý đâu? 

Nghĩ tới đây Triệu Vân sắc mặt trở nên phi thường khó coi. Mã Siêu đợi một chút, gặp này nhân loại tiểu hài cũng không trả lời, thần sắc lại trở nên phi thường ngưng trọng... Sẽ không phải... Ta gây họa? Hắn cẩn thận đẩy Triệu Vân: "Ách... Ngươi vẫn tốt chứ?" 

Triệu Vân lắc đầu: "Ca ca... Trở về... Không có... Oa!" Rồi mới từng viên lớn nước mắt liền như thế bá đát bá đát đến rơi xuống. Đem Mã Siêu dọa đến chân tay luống cuống. Lại là hống lại là xin lỗi, suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày cuối cùng làm rõ ràng nguyên lai là bởi vì chính mình đem Triệu Vân nhà còn sót lại đồ ăn ăn hết, hắn lo lắng ca ca công việc cả ngày về nhà không có đồ ăn, tất cả đều là mình hại. Nhưng là nhất thời nửa khắc, một cái chín tuổi hài tử có thể đi nơi nào tìm ăn? 

Biết rõ ràng sự tình ngọn nguồn về sau, Mã Siêu rất có tự tin cùng Triệu Vân nói: "Cái này đơn giản, giao cho ta đi! Ngươi đợi ở chỗ này chờ lấy. Ta rất nhanh liền trở về." Rồi mới nhảy vào trong biển nhanh như chớp liền không gặp cá ảnh.

Triệu Vân đã đợi lại đợi, mắt thấy trời đã sắp tối rồi, con kia nửa người nửa cá lại không lại xuất hiện. Triệu Vân vuốt vuốt vừa mới khóc đến mỏi nhừ con mắt, nghĩ đến hôm nay gặp phải đây hết thảy. Có phải hay không là mình làm nằm mơ ban ngày a? Quay đầu trông thấy kia hai viên bị uống cạn nhét vào bên chân quả dừa, không phải nằm mộng... Thế nào xử lý? Trời đã sắp tối rồi, ca ca về nhà không gặp được mình nhất định sẽ lo lắng, thế nhưng là con kia nửa người nửa cá để cho mình chờ lấy, muốn tiếp tục chờ sao? Suy tính nửa ngày còn không có quyết định, Mã Siêu đầu đột nhiên từ trước mặt hắn xuất hiện, thuận tiện còn quăng Triệu Vân một mặt nước.


	2. Chapter 2

【 Truyện cổ tích 】 Khô cá khóc ( Hai )  
Chương 02:

"Cho ăn! Ta trở về! Những này, đủ các ngươi hôm nay ăn đi? Vừa mới cùng cái này cá chình biển đánh một hồi cho nên bỏ ra chút thời gian." Mã Siêu một bên không để ý chút nào nói, một bên ném đi lên một đống lớn hải sản. 

Triệu Vân lại một lần nữa mở to hai mắt nhìn nói không ra lời. Cái này há lại chỉ có từng đó hôm nay đủ ăn a... Đủ hai anh em họ ăn một tuần lễ đều không chỉ! Nhìn kỹ một chút, còn tất cả đều là đương quý hoang dại cấp cao nhất cái nào! Hôm nay trước hết nướng chỉ mềm tia, lại nấu cái sợi gừng canh cá tốt. Kia mấy khỏa hoang dại lớn bào ngư, tôm hùm, còn có như vậy lớn con lươn, nhưng đáng tiền, bán làm không tốt đủ lấy lòng mấy cân, không đối, là hơn mấy chục cân gạo a...... 

Mã Siêu cái cằm nhấc đến cao cao, chờ lấy Triệu Vân tán thưởng hoặc là cảm tạ hoặc là bội phục hoặc là biểu hiện ra sùng bái, không nghĩ tới đợi nửa ngày một câu cũng không nghe thấy. Hắn có chút khẩn trương mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Triệu Vân, liền âm thanh đều có chút phát run:

"Những này... Không đủ sao? Vẫn là các ngươi không ăn những này? Ngươi hôm nay cho ta ăn kia màu trắng một viên nhỏ một viên nhỏ đồ vật, bóp thành đoàn cầu ăn thật ngon, nhân loại các ngươi sẽ không chỉ ăn cái kia đi?! Nhưng là trong biển không có cái kia... Ta cũng là lần thứ nhất ăn vào... Ách... Không được sao?... Kia... Nếu không ta lại đi bắt?" Mã Siêu một lòng nghĩ báo đáp đứa bé trai này ân cứu mạng, nhìn hắn một chút phản ứng cũng không có, vừa căng thẳng bắn liên thanh tựa như tự mình một người lầm nhầm nát niệm không ngừng.

"Cho ăn! Ngươi ngược lại là nói chuyện nha!" Mã Siêu bắt lấy Triệu Vân lắc lắc, Triệu Vân cuối cùng lấy lại tinh thần.

"Đủ! Đủ! Những này đủ chúng ta ăn một tuần! Ta không biết nên thế nào cảm tạ ngươi mới tốt... Cái này quá đắt... Ta thế nào có thể thu ngươi như thế lễ vật quý giá..." Triệu Vân lần đầu tiên trong đời không duyên cớ đạt được như thế nhiều đỉnh cấp hải sản, thật không tốt ý tứ giảo lấy hai tay, nghĩ đến ca ca nói chúng ta nghèo thì nghèo, nhưng không thể tùy tiện tiếp nhận người ta bố thí, nhất là như thế quý giá đồ vật... Hắn nhất thời không biết nên tiếp nhận tốt vẫn là từ chối nhã nhặn tốt.

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì a? Cái gì quý không đắt? Ngươi không phải nói không có đồ ăn sao? Ta liền đi trong biển cho ngươi bắt ăn đến. Ngươi không muốn, ta liền thả đi la!" Nói, tiện tay nắm lên một con ném vào trong biển. Triệu Vân vội vàng ngăn cản:

"Muốn! Muốn! Ngươi toàn ném trở về ta cùng ca ca đêm nay cũng chỉ đến uống gió tây bắc." Nghĩ nghĩ, còn nói thêm: "Bất quá, không cần như thế nhiều, lưu chúng ta đủ ăn liền tốt. Chúng nó cũng là sinh mệnh..." Ngừng một hồi, lại bồi thêm một câu: "Thật có lỗi, ta giống như quá dài dòng." Còn vừa tại bất an xoay giảo lấy hai tay.

Mã Siêu nhìn xem đứa bé trai này một mực xoay giảo lấy ngón tay của mình, nhịn không được cười lên: "Tay của ngươi nhanh cho ngươi mình vặn gãy rồi!" Bắt lấy Triệu Vân hai tay, quả thực là đem hắn hai tay đẩy ra. Nhếch môi cười, thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Triệu Vân hai mắt nói: "Ngươi nhanh bắt ngươi muốn trở về cho ngươi ca ca làm bữa tối đi! Ta đem còn lại ném trở về, cũng muốn đi về nhà. Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu ta." 

Trước khi đi, hắn lại nghĩ tới cái gì, quay đầu hướng còn đứng ở bên bờ ngẩn người Triệu Vân hô lớn: "Cho ăn! Ngươi không quay lại đi ngươi ca ca thật muốn đói bụng rồi! Ta gọi Mã Siêu, ngươi gọi cái gì danh tự?"

Triệu Vân một bên vẫy tay một bên hướng phía hắn hô to: "Ta gọi Triệu Vân! Rất hân hạnh được biết ngươi!"

Mã Siêu thân ảnh đã biến mất tại biển phía kia, Triệu Vân còn đang nguyên địa ngẩn ra. Đột nhiên, Mã Siêu lại tại trước mặt hắn xông ra, lần nữa quăng Triệu Vân đầy đầu đầy mặt nước.

"Triệu Vân ~~ Vừa mới quên nói, xin ngươi đừng đem gặp phải chuyện của ta nói cho người khác biết. Cha ta nói, chúng ta nhân ngư toàn diện đều phải rời xa nhân loại." 

"Liền anh ta cũng không được sao?"

"Ân! Tốt nhất đừng. Không phải ta sẽ rất thảm."

Triệu Vân rất chân thành gật đầu, đáp ứng. 

Vào lúc ban đêm Triệu Vân bày ra một bàn phong phú đỉnh cấp hải sản nghênh đón ca ca về nhà, ca ca hỏi cái này chút đắt đỏ nguyên liệu nấu ăn là thế nào đến thời điểm, hắn chết cũng không chịu nói, kết quả ca ca phán định hắn nhất định trộm đồ của người ta, đem Triệu Vân hung hăng đánh chửi một trận. Ngay cả như vậy, bởi vì đáp ứng Mã Siêu không đem chuyện của hắn nói ra, Triệu Vân ngoại trừ lặp lại biểu thị tuyệt đối không phải trộm được bên ngoài, cái gì cũng không chịu nhiều lời. Triệu thị huynh đệ phụ mẫu tại Triệu Vân xuất sinh sau không lâu cũng bởi vì ngoài ý muốn song song đã qua đời, hai huynh đệ sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, sinh hoạt mặc dù túng quẫn, nhưng là ca ca từ nhỏ đã dạy hắn dù cho lại thế nào nghèo, cũng muốn đi đến chính, làm được thẳng, cúi đầu ngẩng đầu không thẹn với thiên địa, Triệu Vân cũng một mực là cái thiện lương chính trực hài tử a...... Chẳng lẽ trách lầm hắn?

Cuối cùng nhất ca ca cũng thực sự đói đến hung ác, thế là hắn để Triệu Vân đối phụ mẫu linh vị thề, những này tuyệt đối không phải dùng không đứng đắn thủ đoạn đạt được, vốn cũng không phải là mà... Cho nên Triệu Vân rất sảng khoái phát thề, ca ca cuối cùng yên lòng, đói chết hai huynh đệ cái lập tức nhào về phía bàn ăn, đem trên bàn đã có chút lạnh món ngon quét sạch sành sanh.


End file.
